Pancakes
by Chikiblue
Summary: Kankuro, Gaara and pancakes. (Implied GaaHina and KankuTen.)


SO I got really comprehensive and nice reviews from the Kage and Heiress... I was inspired so here's a one-shot!

Naruto is Kishi's

* * *

Kankuro isn't a morning person. As a Puppet Master, he usually spend his nights repairing his puppets, unaware of time. Such tasks that require outmost concentration takes away Kankuro's ability to stop and rest. The only reminder of time for him would be other people reminding him that breakfast is ready or it's about time to be somewhere.

However, last night was different. He stayed up for a different reason, but waking up early nonetheless. Not one to just lay in bed awake, the Sand nin tiredly got up and lazily made his way to the Kazekage mansion's common kitchen. He, Temari and Gaara shared the vast space even before the youngest got appointed as the village leader.

Eyes still half-closed, Kankuro made his way to where the coffee pot is. Coffee, he needs coffee, a lot of it. But the look and smell of a freshly brewed coffee in the targeted kitchenware puzzled Kankuro. Someone was up before him.

"You're earlier than usual.", his younger brother's voice came calling at him. He just came from the pantry, a room adjacent the kitchen where supplies are stored. The Kazekage, still in his pajamas, was holding eggs and a small bag of flour. Kankuro was a bit taken aback by his brother's domestic look. But Gaara just stared back.

"Ah, oh! Yeah… Weird huh?", Kankuro scratched the back of his head as he averted Gaara's piercing eyes.

"Hm. Help yourself with the coffee. It's more than enough.", Gaara answered as he made his way to the counter, putting down the remaining ingredients seemingly for pancakes.

"Yeah, thanks bro.", the elder brother reached for a mug and poured a rim-full himself. As he made his first sip, he cautiously eyed his stoic younger brother and marvelled at how he look odd with kitchen duties. He rarely do anything in the kitchen because servants would usually do it for him. But Kankuro guessed that he must have done pancakes in the past given the fair skill he's actually exhibiting at the moment. Gaara just made a pancake batter, who would have known, right?

Remembering something, a mischievous smile played along the elder brother's lips.

"So…loverboy…", Kankuro started. He just can't help himself from asking about his newly wed brother. Yes, Gaara and Hinata were married in Konoha four days ago. After the reception, they left for Suna where a dinner feast waited. Apparently, the Hyuga Leader was granted a two-year leave from her post and will be allowed to stay in Suna for the mean time.

Kankuro smirked as he thinks about teasing Gaara about the wedding night. But of course, he does not assume that Gaara kept his virginity prior the wedding night… But, he is not quite sure also. Given his brother's personality and the personality of his then-girlfriend, now wife, Hinata, it's hard to imagine that they did _it_ prior the wedding. But heck, they were dating for so many years before the wedding so…

The said brother now moved to the stove and is heating a pan.

"Don't start, Kankuro. It's too early for your dirty antics.", Gaara replied, eyes not leaving the pan as he poured the right amount of batter.

The Puppet Master smiled. "Oh c'mon! You can tell your big brother! I'm sure it wasn't all bad." Kankuro sat on the small dining set, awaiting his brother's response. But the Kazekage just stood there, expertly tossing his pancakes and making some more. He had two plates available.

"Aww… breakfast in bed?", Kankuro is in the mood.

"You could've done the same."

"What?", the older brother asked as he failed to comprehend Gaara's statement.

"Breakfast in bed. You could've let her stay for a _breakfast in bed_.". The younger red-head is still facing the stove. Kankuro stayed still at his response.

With the silence, Gaara quietly peeked over his shoulders to see a mildly shocked Kankuro. He inwardly pat himself. It's his turn to tease.

"That Konoha nin Ten-Ten right? She was a part of my rescue mission before. I must say that she is a very able kunoichi.", the Kazekage continued.

Kankuro wasn't sure how to respond to Gaara's statement. It was really surprising that he knew about Ten-Ten.

"Wh-what are you talking about…" Kankuro decided to play the innocent one, taking a sip from his coffee. He wouldn't need caffeine to be awake after all.

Gaara finished the first batch of the pancakes. He again poured the batter into the pan then proceeded to put the first plate in-front of Kankuro.

"Hinata … _accidentally _saw you last night.", he said as he once again turned his back on his brother. Kankuro is now visibly sweating. But then again, why would he get nervous. Why would he deny anything?

"Hmp! Byakugan?", the older brother finally gave up, eyeing the pancakes. Pretty decent pancakes.

"Byakugan."

It's true that the weapon mistress was with him last night. She was a member of the escort team assigned to accompany Hinata to Suna after the wedding. It is still as secret, but she and Kankuro had been _seeing_ each other for quite some time now. They just never gave any thought of it yet. I's not like they're dating or something… Cause they are certainly not. Because the said kunoichi didn't even bothered to wake him up before leaving his room. After everything. After all those…After they…

Never mind.

The Puppet Master sighed and Gaara quickly caught on.

"Although you are a precious Suna shinobi, I could relinquish you to Konoha. I'm sure I could find replacements for your post."

Kankuro was shocked. "What?". What a morning this turned out to be.

Gaara was finishing with the last batch of batter. "And Temari is already in Konoha. Her husband is indispensable to Naruto. I wouldn't mind, really. That is, if you want to." He was holding a single plate of pancake and is now preparing to load it in a tray with a cup of coffee and a tea.

But still, Kankuro was speechless. The Kazekage turned to face his brother whose eyes are wide and mouth ajar obviously in shock.

Finally, Gaara decided he had waited long enough for a reply that seemed to be stuck in his brother's throat. That wasn't an easy question so he turned to leave. Kankuro could give his answers at another time, he thought.

But, as he was leaving the kitchen door towards his own room, he faintly heard Kankuro muttered.

"What's with that village anyway? Tch!"

Gaara smirked. What's with _that _village indeed…


End file.
